The Dark Moon's Shadow
by Silenzioso Lupo
Summary: TEMPORARILY ABANDONEDIn the battle of Light and Dark, the shadow has always remained neutral, existing in both...until now. A dark secret emerges as Harry must find a way to win in the looming war. HPOC RLNT
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The tallest oak tree on the planet could grow till it reached the sun and I would still not own Harry Potter.**

**STORY: PRE-HBP! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ IN THAT BOOK! EVERYTHING!**

**A/N: This is my new story. It starts out really weird but just bear with me. It's kind of darker than my other fics which is why it is under this penname. It's a HP/OC pairing, and HG? RW?. Not really sure yet but I don't want to put them together so…. Please read and review and I'll try to be really good on updating if my computer will let me. If not, I'll do it at school. Thank you! **

**THANKS GO TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, ASHLEY, WHO HAS HELPED ME SO MUCH! **

Chapter 1

There is a place, rumor has it, where unusual and unexplainable things happen regularly. A place where darkness prevails and the shadows whisper. A place where no one returns from, and if by chance they do, they remember nothing but the darkness' lingering embrace. The villagers call it Pepo Mbaya Mountain.

The villagers all look upon the mountain in fear. Evil spirits, they say, guard it. From time to time in the witching hour, screaming and drums can be heard coming from the heart of the thunderous mountain, but no one dares to go research the source of the noise.

Oh, there have been many who came to examine the mountain, not heeding the villagers' warnings. They set off on the dingy path hardly traveled. In the end, no PhD or amount of faith could save them.

The few who did happen to survive and make it back came back in an awful state. Their eyes were glazed over and sweat poured from their bodies. They muttered hysterically during their fits of the "darkness" and "magic."

The villagers never held much hope for those who thought they were invincible enough to scale the mountain and discover his secret. But still the adventure seekers came, and most died. Then, one fitful night when no moon shone in the sky, three men came to the village and began asking unusual questions.

"Tell me, what is rumored to live on that mountain," one man drawled to the bartender. He seemed to be the man in charge in the group, his light blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Evil spirits," the frightened bartender told them. "Those who were fortunate to return spoke of shadows and demons and…," his voice trailed off as if he couldn't speak the unholy word.

"Magic?" the man finished silkily, polishing off his drink.

"Yes," the bartender confirmed in a soft voice as he picked up a rag and a dirty glass to begin cleaning.

"What is the legend of the Kivuli?" the man asked his icy eyes boring into the bartender's timid gaze as he stared at the man.

"That is only a legend," the bartender said quickly.

"Yes, I know," the man drawled, his voice hard with impatience. "What is the legend of the Kivuli?" he repeated.

"There is a tale that a man and woman, both possessed with the worst demons, came to the village about three hundred years ago. They were able to do evil things; the darkness prevailed in them."

"One night," the bartender continued, "they bore a child. The child was possessed more deeply than either parent. Weird things began to happen, unexplainable things."

By now, the bartender's voice had become a timid whisper as if he feared he might awaken the spirits. But he went on with the tale.

"Some of the villagers, the young ones that is, began to practice dark magic with the child. They caused great havoc upon the village but it was overlooked until…"

The bartender stopped, his face pale white in the darkened room. The hooded man leaned closer. "Until…?" he prompted.

"Until the killings began," the bartender said in a low whisper. "The council arrested the child and all his followers, charging them with being possessed by Lucifer."

"However," the bartender went on, "the night before they were to die, they escaped. They ran from the village and into the mountain where no one ever heard from them again."

"The mountain is encircled by the darkness they took with them when they escaped. No one is the same if they return."

The bartender was visibly shaking with unabashed fright. The hooded man laughed chillingly.

"Remember, it is just a legend. No use of being afraid of a legend," he said bitterly, his hard gaze penetrating the bartender's.

"Yes," the bartender agreed softly, "just a legend."

The man and his companions rose to leave when a voice stopped them.

"Would I be correct in assuming, sir," the voice drawled, "that you plan on traveling to the mountain and looking for the Kivuli?"

The hooded figures spun around to face the voice hidden by the shadows. The one with the icy gaze stepped forward.

"What's it to you?" he asked icily.

Even in the shadows, they could see the figure shrug. "Nothing really, just wondering."

"Then why don't you mind your own business."

Without anything further, the man strode out the door with his two companions, slamming the door behind them. The figure in the shadows gave a satisfied smile before disappearing into the night.

Outside, the man turned to his companions. "Let's go. The Dark Lord wants us to visit the tribe."

"Are you sure?" One of the men asked. He was the bulkiest of the three though also the shortest.

"Of course," the leader stated fiercely. "They possess great magic that the Dark Lord wishes to have for his own. We will visit them."

The two men nodded and followed the first back through the village towards Pepo Mbaya Mountain. Together they entered the dark forest leading to the tribe of the shadow people.

Along the way, the appearance of Dark Magic became evident. Traps were set along the way to stop intruders to which they narrowly escaped. It was clear that visitors were not welcomed.

"STOP!" someone ordered as no less than ten spears and wands were shoved in their faces.

"Why do you trespass on our land?" one man demanded.

"We seek the king," the man with the icy glare said. "We have come with an offer from the Dark Lord."

"We are not interested in any offer from your Dark Lord," a tall, muscley man snarled at them.

"We seek the king," the man with the icy glare repeated.

The tall muscley man stepped forward threateningly but an older man stopped him. "If they seek the king, we should take them."

"But…"

"No buts Caine, we go."

With a wave of his hand, the men lowered the spears and wands. They set off down the path, waiting for the intruders to follow.

The village came into view. The burning fires cast an eerie glow upon the huts, illuminating the large village. Villagers crowded around a large bonfire in the center, some sat while others danced. A man sat at the head of the festivities on a large chair. He was clearly the king of the Kivuli.

"Your majesty, we found these men intruding on our land. They demanded an audience with you."

"Let them pass," the king said with a wave of his hand.

"King Agamen, we bring greetings from the Dark Lord in England. I am his loyal servant Lucius Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"We will talk later," King Agamen said. "Now, we celebrate the black moon. Come, sit and enjoy the festivities."

Lucius took a seat beside the king that was indicated. Goyle and Crabbe went and stood in the shadows, observing.

"This," the king said, indicating a dark haired man of about twenty-one, "is my son and crown prince, Azize."

"Your highness," Lucius greeted with a slight nod of his head.

"And this," the king continued, indicating an ancient beauty with silver hair, "is my prophet and consort, Ramla. I believe you already met down in the tavern."

"Greetings, my lady," Lucius said with a smile playing at his lips.

"My daughter is around here somewhere," the king said. "She comes of age tonight."

"A wondrous celebration then, your majesty, for you to celebrate the dark moon and your daughter."

The king sneered slightly. "Indeed."

"Father," Prince Azize spoke up, "I'm going to see how Braeden and Donovan fair.

The king nodded and watched his son go. "He will be king one day," he told Lucius.

"A great king, your majesty," Lucius agreed.

Lucius, by now, was entranced by the exotic dancing. The women used long scarves and what little of the clothing they wore to entrance the observer. The men used long knives to dance and excite the crowd.

"The men," King Agamen explained, seeing Lucius captivation, "represent skill and strength while the women represent passion and patience; four components needed to make the best of hunter."

"I've never seen anything like it," Lucius admitted, still watching the dancing closely. "It's…."

"Entrancing," the king finished with a smile.

"Yes," Lucius agreed.

"Ah, my son returns and with food."

Prince Azize placed a bowl of meat and corn each in front of his father and Lucius before sitting down.

"The meat is prized above all and only eaten on special occasions," the king told Lucius after he inquired about it.

They ate in silence, happily watching the dancing before them. When they finished, a woman came and took their bowls, bowing low as she did so.

"Now, you will tell me what your Dark Lord wants," King Agamen said.

"The Dark Lord likes the ways of your people. Dark Magic is to be respected and feared, not hidden. He would like for you to unite with him to rid the world of impurity."

The king nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the large bonfire before him. "By impurity you mean non-magic folk I assume."

"Muggles, mudbloods, and half-bloods," Lucius said with a nod. "Those who do not wish for the Dark Lord to rule and see his power."

"The rebels," the king summarized.

"Yes," Lucius agreed, bowing his head slightly.

"And why should I join him?"

"He can promise you great things if you will join him, powerful things."

"I have everything I want here," King Agamen answered. "We live in the mountains away from those who would persecute us but it has reaped us benefits as well."

The king continued to stare into the fire, mulling over his next words. Lucius sat there in silence, observing the king under lowered lids.

"No, I will not join your Dark Lord," the king said finally.

Lucius went to open his mouth but the king raised a hand to silence him. "I will, however, send him a gift."

"A gift?" Lucius repeated incredulously.

King Agamen nodded. "Yes, a gift. I will send him a queen."

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

Far away in Surrey, Harry Potter awoke touching his scar tenderly. What an odd dream, he thought as he awakened fully, remember the details.

He remembered darkness, Lucius Malfoy, and…dancing? Yes, a festival of some sorts and there had been a king. And…

The girl. She had come out of the darkness and into the light of the fire where more than a few males stared unabashedly, including Malfoy. She was a goddess.

Her raven black hair hung in silky curls to her waist over the flawless skin of golden honey. Silver eyes shone in the moonless night, full lips parted slightly, the mysterious air clinging to her.

The skirt of pale white rode low on her his with a split nearly all the way up. A white cloth wrapped around her top, showing a lot of her flawless skin. A silver snake with ruby eyes sparkled from around her arm.

She was the clearest to him as he sat awake, remembering the odd dream. The only distinct name he could remember was Kivuli. What did it mean?

Lying his head back down upon his pillow, Harry decided he would worry about it tomorrow when he went to the Weasley's. Surely one of them would know what Kivuli meant. Hermione would more than likely would start spitting out information about them, Harry mused with a slight smile.

As thoughts of the Weasley's left Harry's mind, a fleeting image of the girl came to him as Sleep wrapped her arms around him, drawing him down.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

**Word origins and Meaning:**

**_Pepo Mbaya - _**Swahili for "evil spirit"

**_Kivuli - _**Swahili for "shadow"

**_Caine - _**Hebrew for "spear hunter"

**_Agamen - _**Shortened name from someone off Troy

**_Azize - _**Swahili for "highly valued"

**_Ramla_** **_ - _**Swahili for "prophet"

**_Braeden - _**Celtic/Gaelic for "from the dark valley"

**_Donovan - _**Celtic/Gaelic for "Dark Warrior"

**A/N: Look for some hidden clues throughout this. I've incorporated a lot of stuff into this that will come up later on. Remember: THIS IS PRE-HBP! Forget everything you read in that book! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The tallest oak tree on the planet could grow till it reached the sun and I would still not own Harry Potter.**

**STORY: PRE-HBP! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ IN THAT BOOK! EVERYTHING!**

Chapter 2:

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Fred, George, and Ron chorused as he entered the Dursley's sitting room where they, and Mr. Weasley, were waiting for him.

Harry smiled appreciatively at each of them before greeting them one by one. The Weasley's were like Harry's second family.

"Ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, let me just go grab my trunk."

"We'll help," Fred and George volunteered with evil smirks as they followed Harry out of the room.

When they were out of ear shot, the twins turned to Harry. "Look at these," Fred said, holding out his hand to show brown candies.

"They're a version of the canary creams," George added at Harry's confused look.

"Only with improvements."

"These here are not set to any one animal."

"There's a variety from rats to monkeys."

"From bats to kangaroos."

"Wow," Harry said in awe, staring at the little candies.

"We just got them on the shelves," Fred said proudly.

"But…er…we were wondering…," George started slowly, glancing at his twin.

"For payback and all…."

"If we could try them out on that fat cousin of yours."

Harry smiled wickedly. "I have just the idea."

He leaned closer to the twins as he told them his plan. Gleefully, they handed him the candies while they bolted upstairs to retrieve his trunk. Meanwhile, Harry went to the kitchen to put their plan into action.

Five minutes later, Harry emerged with a plate of cupcakes in his hand. "Here you go Mr. Weasley, Ron," Harry said as he carefully handed them the 'safe' cupcakes.

Fred and George smirked at him as they carefully chose theirs. Harry then turned to Dudley. "Would you like the last one?"

Dudley greedily snatched up the cupcake, practically shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Fred, George, and Harry all eyed him anxiously.

'POP'

In Dudley's place sat a large hippopotamus. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave a loud shriek as they jumped away from their 'son'.

Mr. Weasley gave the twins, Harry, and Ron a disapproving look as they roared with laughter, though he didn't hide the faint smile that played on his lips very well.

'POP'

Dudley was back to his normal, overweight self and bolted from the room, screaming very loudly. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley soon followed their son.

"Well boys, though that was quite entertaining," Mr. Weasley told the twins, "I doubt your mother would approve."

"You mustn't blame them Mr. Weasley," Harry said quickly in the twins' defense. "I was the one that wanted to try it out on him."

"If you think we're going to let you take all the credit," Fred started.

"You're mental," George finished with a laugh.

"Besides," Fred said with a mischievous grin, "mum wasn't here…"

"So unless someone tells her," George said with a look to his father.

"She'll never know," Fred finished.

"Well, I guess she doesn't need to know," Mr. Weasley said slowly.

"Now," he said, clasping his hands, "are we ready to go?"

"Yes," Harry said happily. "Are we going to the Burrow?"

"No, they want us together at headquarters," Mr. Weasley answered.

"The Black House?" Harry asked. He didn't know how he felt about going back there. He had yet to return after Sirius' death.

"Er…yes," Ron answered, looking to his father and brothers for help.

"Alright then," Harry said quietly. "Let's go."

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"HARRY!"

Harry had just walked into the Black House when a girl with bushy hair ran to him, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Hermione," Harry gasped, patting her back. "Nice to see you too."

"Hermione, you're choking him," George said from behind them.

"Image the headline '_Boy-who-lived killed by best friend'_," Fred added, chuckling merrily.

"Who will kill You-know-who if you kill Harry?" George asked playfully.

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped but she released Harry rather quickly.

Fred nudged Ron, "Don't look so sour bro. She was only hugging him."

"I know that," Ron retorted darkly, his face redder than his hair.

"Oh Harry, you're here." Mrs. Weasley, a plump woman with the same fiery red hair as her children, walked into the room and hugged him tightly.

"Ease up mum, he can't breathe," Fred joked.

"Women and hugs," George muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh hush up you two," Mrs. Weasley said, her cheeks a blushing red. "Come on in and grab you something to eat."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he followed her to the kitchen.

Immediately, she began loading food onto a plate, mumbling about 'malnourishment' and how skinny he was. She sat the food down in front of him and ordered him to eat up.

A little while later, Tonks and Remus entered holding hands. "Wotcher Harry," Tonks greeted while Remus smiled and said, "Good to see you Harry."

"Hello," Harry greeted back, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you guys are here, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Is Dumbledore here?" Harry inquired.

"He should be here shortly, why?"

"Because he needs to here this too, well, …"

"It can wait," Remus dismissed. "Eat first."

Harry happily obliged.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"I heard you wished to ask me something."

Harry spun around from the chess game he was playing with Ron and smiled at Dumbledore. "Yes sir, I did."

"Well then, since we're all here," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he made his way to an empty chair. Remus and Tonks followed him into the room.

"I had a…well, a dream the other night," Harry said once they were all seated.

"A dream?" Remus asked.

"What does Kivuli mean?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sat up and Remus looked at him quickly in question. "Where did you hear about the Kivuli?" Remus asked Harry.

"My dream," Harry answered. "What is…"

"Harry, it is very important that you tell us about this dream, everything Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

"Er…Lucius Malfoy went up a mountain to a village. He wanted the king to join Voldemort."

"What did King Agamen say?"

"How do you know…?"

"That is not important," Dumbledore interrupted. "What did King Agamen say?"

"He supports Voldemort but refused to join him," Harry said.

"Did they try to convince him to join?" Dumbledore asked, a note of urgency in his voice.

"Er…he didn't give them a chance," Harry answered.

"That's a …"

"He sent a gift," Harry added thoughtfully.

Dumbledore's and Remus' heads snapped to Harry. "A gift?"

"Yeah, a gift."

"Harry, did you see what this gift was?"

"He said he was going to send him a queen."

"Listen to me Harry, this is very important," Dumbledore stressed, "did you see this queen?"

"I saw a girl…she had dark black hair and silver eyes."

Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair. "Kamaria."

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"MALFOY!" Voldemort roared.

"Yes, my lord?" Lucius asked, bowing.

"How did you fair?"

"Well, my lord…," Lucius started slowly, pondering over his words.

"Yes?"

"The king supports your cause…"

"But…?"

"But he doesn't wish to become involved," Lucius said softly, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"WHAT!" Voldemort roared, standing up.

"He said he likes their ways of maintaining privacy and peace. King Agamen does not want to join the fray."

Voldemort growled threateningly. "You failed me Lucius."

"My lord," Lucius pleaded quickly as he saw Voldemort raise his wand for punishment, "we did not come back empty handed."

Voldemort paused. "Go on."

"King Agamen sent you a gift, my lord, to show his support."

Voldemort turned and walked back to his throne where he sat down. "A gift?" he asked, stroking his chin with a pale finger.

"Yes, my lord, a gift," Lucius said, grinning largely. "A beautiful and rare one at that. I believe you will be greatly pleased."

"What is it?"

Lucius stepped back revealing a hooded figure at the door. "A queen, my lord. May I present the Kivuli Queen, Kamaria."

"Come closer, my dear," Voldemort drawled, a slow smirk forming on his face.

The figure walked forward, removing her cloak as she came closer. The Death Eaters in the room smiled in pleasure as she completely revealed herself. Voldemort smiled brightly.

She wore a white and gold Grecian style dress that dipped very low on her back. It hugged her curves closely. The sides were split revealing long legs.

She inclined her head slightly when she reached him, her silver eyes never leaving his molten red ones.

"Queen Kamaria," Voldemort greeted, rising and moving closer to her.

"My lord," she said without a hint of emotion.

He took up her hands and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held back a chuckle as he watched her determinedly not saying anything. She would be quite entertaining, he mused.

With a flick of his wand, a chair appeared beside his own. "My queen," he offered, holding out his hand.

She grudgingly took his outstretched hand and walked with him to the chair. She sat down and stared straight ahead.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"Hope that Voldemort does not the extent of the Kivuli people."

"What are the Kivuli?" Harry asked again.

"The Kivuli are a tribe hidden deep in the mountains. Few know of their exact location. They are the shadow people," Dumbledore explained.

"Why does Voldemort want them?" Ron asked.

"They posses Dark Magic, powerful Dark Magic," Dumbledore answered. "They also know the Ancient Magic that no one remembers for the scrolls were lost a long time ago and people stopped practicing it. They also have the ability to do wandless magic exceptionally well and call upon the spirits."

"So if they would have joined Voldemort," Harry said slowly.

"We would have a very hard time at winning," Hermione reasoned, shutting her book.

"But they have Kamaria," Dumbledore said thoughtfully to himself.

"Is that good or bad?" Harry asked.

"Only time can tell on that front," Dumbledore sighed. "We can only hope that she does no reveal the full extent of her powers."

"Is she powerful?" Hermione asked.

"More powerful than her father ever expected. Tough love, some could say, makes a person stronger," Dumbledore smiled faintly.

"But let's not worry about that now," Dumbledore said, rising. "I believe Molly is waiting in the kitchen for us with a large birthday cake. Happy Birthday Harry."

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

**_Kamaria - _**Swahili for "Like the Moon"

**There's chapter 2 for ya. Hope you liked it and even if you didn't, Review! You know you wanna. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The tallest oak tree on the planet could grow till it reached the sun and I would still not own Harry Potter.**

**STORY: PRE-HBP! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ IN THAT BOOK! EVERYTHING!**

**A/N: This is for profet! What does Meg Cabot write by chance?**

Chapter 3:

While Harry laid awake in his bed later that night, a million thoughts raced through his head. Today was one of the best birthdays he'd ever had yet also the worst.

The knowledge that Voldemort had someone who possessed so strong of power scared Harry. The fact that Dumbledore was too worried added to that fright.

After his party, Harry had not gotten the chance to discuss anything with Hermione or Ron for Mrs. Weasley had ushered them to their beds, each of them now having their own room. The lights had gone out and Harry was left alone with his own thoughts.

A light knock upon the door alerted Harry and he sat up quickly, fumbling for his glasses. The door creaked open enough for a head with bushy brown hair to appear.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered into the darkness of the room. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Harry replied, moving back so he could prop himself up against the headboard.

The door opened the rest of the way and Hermione crept in, shutting the door softly behind her.

"I stopped to get Ron on the way," she said quietly, "but the only response I got was a series of loud snores."

Harry grinned. "That's Ron for you, always sleeping or eating.

Hermione walked over and perched on Harry's bed. "Are you as confused as I am?"

"Probably more so," Harry admitted with a small smile.

"I wish I knew more about the Kivuli, but hardly anyone knows about them so there really isn't anything written…."

Harry frowned. "You mean, in all your reading…"

"I have never once read about the Kivuli," Hermione finished.

"That's a first," Harry muttered.

Hermione playfully smacked him. "Watch it there Potter."

Harry grinned. "Couldn't resist."

"So what is wrong?" Hermione asked blatantly.

She's too perceptive, Harry thought bitterly. Feigning a look of confusion, Harry said, "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me Harry and don't play innocent," Hermione said giving him a stern look. "I saw that look in your eyes downstairs that can only mean your mulling over something in that thick skull of yours."

Harry sighed. "I'm just so….so…."

"Confused," Hermione supplied.

"Yeah."

"I understand that you're….er….frightened of this Dark Magic…"

"No, it's not that," Harry cut in.

"Then what is it?"

"The girl in my vision, Kamaria, was well….young."

Harry looked up to find Hermione staring at him intently, waiting for him to go on.

"Her father, King Agamen," Harry went on, "said she came of age that night; they were celebrating it and the dark moon…"

"She could be our age," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Harry said, leaning towards her. "She's young, Hermione, which could mean…"

"It would be easier to convince her to fight for the Dark."

Harry leaned back against the headboard. "With the right persuasion…"

He let his sentence trail off. They knew what the result could be if Voldemort found the right 'persuasion'. The result would not be good for the Light.

Hermione rose and walked to the door. "Goodnight Harry," she whispered before disappearing into the darkness.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

Voldemort stared down at the beauty beside him, his red eyes shining brightly into the darkness. He ran one pale finger down her bare body, enjoying it's softness. Another beautiful thing to add to his collection, he thought to himself.

Kamaria shivered and rolled over, facing him. Her eyes fluttered open and she boldly met Voldemort's gaze. "My lord?" she inquired.

Voldemort leaned over and lightly pressed his cold lips to her forehead, letting them linger there for a moment before pulling back slightly. "It is nothing my dear, just thinking. Something you do a lot of when you reach my age."

"About what?"

Voldemort smiled a little, "Beautiful things."

Kamaria chuckled. "That's an odd thing to be thinking about at this time of night."

"Oh contraire, my queen, the night is the best time to think about things such as these. The shadows do not tell your secrets."

"Unlike some of your Death Eaters," Kamaria said simply.

Voldemort's gaze hardened. "Yes."

"You have a spy among them," she said in a bored voice, "a traitor."

"I know. There is always one…"

"Though I doubt it is the one you think it is."

Voldemort frowned and propped himself up on his elbow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you suspect the wrong person."

She rose from the bed and grabbed a nearby dressing gown, slipping it on and covering herself. She walked over to the window and gazed out at the crescent moon.

She felt rather than heard Voldemort slip up behind her. His arms encircled her waist, drawing her against his cold body. They stood like that for many minutes before either of them spoke.

"Who do you think is the traitor?" Voldemort asked.

Kamaria turned in his arms and gazed into his eyes. "It is not my place to cast suspicions, my lord," she told him in a soft yet unyielding voice.

Voldemort smiled down at her. "You are a smart girl."

"No, my lord," Kamaria said with a smirk, spinning out of his embrace and back towards the bed. She allowed the dressing gown to slip a bit, revealing her bare shoulder. "A queen, not a girl."

Voldemort chuckled softly as he followed her.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

Dumbledore sat staring into the dancing flames of his fire. His blue eyes were filled with worry as he thought about the turn in events.

Few knew about the Kivuli and the powers they possessed. The few who did knew very little at that. The Kivuli like to keep to themselves.

A knock sounded at the door and Dumbledore looked away from the licking flames. "Come in," he called softly.

The door opened and Remus walked in, a frown upon his face. His worn out body showed signs of the approaching full moon. Amber eyes reflected Dumbledore's worries as he gazed at the aging headmaster, the best Hogwarts had ever known.

"Albus," Remus said in greeting with a slight nod of his head.

"Come in my boy and pull up a seat by the fire."

"Forgive me Albus, I know it's late…."

"Is there such a thing as late?" Dumbledore asked quietly, the familiar twinkle present in his blue eyes over the rim of his half moon spectacles.

Remus sat down in a chair beside of Dumbledore. They stared into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts and worries.

"I'm worried Albus," Remus said softly.

"Only a fool would not be worried," Dumbledore acknowledged. "Before now, we knew our enemy. Now, we can only make guesses."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to gather as much information as possible and be very cautious," Dumbledore said simply.

"I know you probably won't like this idea," Remus said slowly, "but we need to try to get Kamaria to fight for us. I think we need to watch and try to take her."

Dumbledore looked from the fire to the werewolf. "Kidnap?"

"Whatever is necessary. If we don't, Harry will no longer be on equal ground with Voldemort and that is something we do not want to happen."

Dumbledore looked back into the flames, watching them dance and lick at each other. They lycan's words ran through his head while he considered his options.

He turned back to the werewolf. "She is a child," he confided.

"What?" Remus asked in confusion.

"She just turned seventeen, a day older than Harry in fact."

"How do you know this?"

"I visited her once," Dumbledore said, his voice drawn as if he was remembering, "when she was ten. I had heard rumors of the Kivuli people and went to check them out."

"I found the Kivuli," he went on, "and I found her. She was so curious about the outside world, about Hogwarts. I've seen few as gifted as her. She was more powerful at the young age of ten than some wizards at the age of fifty."

"Her father, however, did not, does not, share her outlook on life. He is dark, consumed by the power the Dark Magic holds. He was angered when she expressed a sincere wish of attending Hogwarts and traveling back to England with me."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a shaky breath while the werewolf watched on and waited patiently. Memories could sometimes be more painful than the present as they both knew.

"She was punished. I remember standing helplessly on the side as they punished her, but she did not scream. No, she refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream."

Dumbledore looked sadly at Remus. "Later that night she came to me. I knew I could not take her away and she knew it too. She became hard as she gazed bravely at me, the protective wall was once again built around her. She ordered me to leave and never return."

"And you did," Remus said softly.

"Yes, and I think that was the worst mistake of all my years. You see, like I said earlier tonight, tough love can make a person stronger."

"You believe she is powerful then?"

"Oh no," Dumbledore said, shaking his head, "I know she is."

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

**Chapter 4 should be up somewhere around Thursday or Saturday…. changed to RL/NT though there won't be that much action between the two, it's just they're the only two HP characters that I match up.**

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

**94 hits and 6 reviews just do not add up people so click on that little button down there and review….please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The tallest oak tree on the planet could grow till it reached the sun and I would still not own Harry Potter.**

**STORY: PRE-HBP! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ IN THAT BOOK! EVERYTHING!**

**Big Thank You's to Ashley who goes back and fixes all these chapters for me because I'm too lazy to check them myself. **

Chapter 4:

Harry awoke the next morning still as confused and worried as the night before. In his dreams he had seen the final battle and his ultimate death.

"Come on Harry," Ron called from outside the door in the hallway. "We're going to Diagon Alley today. Lupin and Tonks will be here soon."

Harry grabbed his glassed from the bedside table and jumped out of bed, almost tripping himself over the tangled sheets wrapped around him. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Then minutes later, Harry entered the kitchen where he found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all sitting and waiting for him. "Good Morning," they all said as he walked through the doorway.

Harry nodded, "Good morning," and then took a seat beside of Ron and across from Ginny.

"I didn't see you last night," he told the youngest red-head and only girl of the Weasley children.

Ginny smiled, "I was in my room and didn't know that you were here until Hermione came up and told me. It was too late to come see you."

"Oh," was all Harry managed to get out before Mrs. Weasley came around piling food onto the table. "Eat up," she told them.

Twenty minutes later, Tonks and Remus entered the kitchen, holding hands and smiling brightly at the group. "Good morning," they greeted.

"Are you guys about ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Just about," Mrs. Weasley said as she removed the plates from in front of them, taking them over to the sink where she deposited them among the other dirty dishes being washed magically.

"Oh Harry," she said, turning towards him, "I forgot to tell you that Bill got some money for you out of your vault so we don't have to make an unnecessary stoop. It's up on your dresser."

Harry nodded and went to retrieve it followed closely by Ginny.

"Er…Harry," Ginny started as she closed the door to his room, shutting them in and the rest of the world out, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "About us."

Alarms started going off in Harry's head and red flags were shooting up like crazy. "Ginny….."

"No Harry, just listen to me," she pleaded. "I really like you, and I have for a while too. I think we would be really good together."

"Ginny…."

Ginny walked over to him and kissed him. Harry stood motionless, his arms hanging at his sides. He knew that she needed this so he remained still.

She pulled away and wiped the tear from her eye. "You don't fell the same, do you?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Ginny said, cutting off his apology.

"There's someone out there that will make you happier than I ever could," Harry told her gently, lifting her chin up so she met his gaze.

Ginny chuckled softly. "I guess I'll just have to keep looking."

"He's out there Ginny. Most of the guys in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would love to date you."

"Just not you, right?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, a habit he often did when he was nervous or under pressure. "Not me Ginny," he confirmed."

Ginny nodded sadly and turned from him, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, the click echoing loudly in the pregnant silence of the room.

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. _That went great_, he thought sarcastically as he stared into the empty room.

He had suspected Ginny's feelings towards him for a while now though she tried to hide them. Sure, she had dated other guys but with him, she was…different.

Someone knocked and the door slowly opened. "Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I suppose you saw Ginny," Harry said gently.

Hermione bowed her head. "She told you then."

"I can't make myself feel something that isn't there."

"I know Harry."

"I would if I could, but I know that I wouldn't make her happy."

"I know Harry."

"I just can't be who she wants me to be."

Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly against herself. "I know Harry, I know," she whispered as she held him.

qpqpqp

"My lord?" Kamaria inquired as she walked into the room he had transformed into a study/ library for himself. The walls were lined with books.

"Kamaria," Voldemort drawled, smiling at her over the top of the book he was currently reading, Hogwarts: A History.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll come back later."

"No, that's alright." Voldemort shut the book and rose form his chair. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I was hoping that I would be able to visit Diagon Alley today to buy some new clothing among other necessities. I'm afraid my clothes do not go well with the English weather."

"If you'd write down what you need, I could send someone to retrieve it to save you a trip and the unnecessary hassle…"

"I'd rather pick out my own clothing," Kamaria interrupted, her tone holding no room for argument as she stared at him. "I'm very picky."

"I was merely looking out for your safety, my queen."

"I can protect myself."

"Maybe you can, but you will still take two of my Death Eaters with you," Voldemort said, a hard look in his eyes warning her not to argue.

"Only if I can choose," Kamaria bargained.

"Very well," Voldemort sighed and waved his hand in the air. "Who shall it be to accompany you on your little excursion?"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Kamaria answered.

Voldemort's eyes flashed incredulously. "Them?"

"They may not be the smartest but they have muscles. Plus, they are probably too stupid to try to sweet talk me as Malfoy or McNair would."

Voldemort smirked, "Good point."

"I would also like for Sauda to be allowed to come. I have yet to make any friends and she is good company and reminds me of home."

Voldemort took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you wish, my queen shall be yours. I will give you the world if you wish it."

"I only wish to be allowed to go to Diagon Alley to buy some new things with Sauda."

"Very well," Voldemort smiled, "you can go."

"Thank you my lord," Kamaria said smiling."

She bowed her head slightly as she backed out of the room. After she shut the door, she hurried to her room where she secured the door behind her.

Sauda, her maid/servant, sat upon her bed, wringing her hands anxiously as she awaited Kamaria's return. At the sound of the door clicking shut, Sauda peered at the door.

"Relax Sauda, he has permitted the excursion."

"I do not like this, my lady," Sauda said timidly. "I do not like this one bit. You will only get caught or killed if you are seen."

"I won't be doing anything wrong to get caught," Kamaria protested.

Sauda gave her a disbelieving look but before she could say anything, someone rapped hard on the door.

Sauda crossed the distance to the door and opened it, revealing a sour looking Crabbe and Goyle.

"We're here to take you to Diagon Alley if you are ready to go," the bulkier of the two said.

"Just a moment if you could wait outside," Kamaria instructed, turning to her mirror.

The door clicked shut and Kamaria turned to Sauda. "Look, no one knows about me so how will I be in trouble?"

"Some one might recognize them," Sauda said, pointing at the closed door to where Crabbe and Goyle waited in the hall.

"Relax Sauda," Kamaria laughed, "you will be with me."

"I would not be that great at protecting you, my lady."

Kamaria walked over and picked up Sauda's darkened hands. "You worry too much, do you know that?"

Sauda frowned and lowered her head. "I cannot help it, my lady. Not with some of the stunts you pull and the messes you get yourself into."

"What stunts? What messes?" Kamaria asked innocently.

Sauda gave her a stern look. "You know exactly what I speak of, my lady. You will get yourself into trouble yet."

Kamaria sighed and turned to pick up a large cloak and wrapped it around herself. "My father sent me over here to be a queen," she stated matter-of-factly, her voice hard and impassionate. "A queen I shall be. I have responsibilities now…"

"Your responsibility is to your heart," Sauda said affectionately.

"No. My _responsibility_ is to stand by Lord Voldemort's side."

Sauda snorted but did not say anything else as she watched Kamaria flitter around the room, gathering this and that.

"Slip on one of those large cloaks," Kamaria advised, pointing out the cloaks draped over the back of a chair. "To be safe, it would be best to be discreet."

Sauda did as Kamaria advised and they walked out of the room.

qpqpqp

"Dumbledore wanted us to meet them now."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"I wonder what it's about."

The kitchen door swung open and all the voices stopped as every head turned to see who had stumbled upon their meeting.

"Hello Severus," Molly greeted, her lips pursed.

Snape's lip curled as he sneered at the occupants of the room. Tonks glared openly at the hated Potions Master as Remus squeezed her hand underneath the table.

Snape took a seat at the end of the table, away form the others. He busied himself with glowering at the werewolf and metamorphmagus while they chatted, blatantly ignoring his unwanted presence.

None had forgotten Snape's bizarre actions the previous year. He had openly spoken out against half-breeds (mainly Remus) and became more selective in what information he chose to pass on to the Order about Voldemort's current actions.

Dumbledore had even become more leery of him, though he tried to hide it from the other Order members. Often he would be caught casting suspicious looks at Snape but would quickly avert his eyes.

The door opened again and Dumbledore entered wearing a long dark blue robe with gold stars scattered across it. His long beard was tied in a ponytail. His blue eyes fell on Snape and he paused.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, surprised.

Snape nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of the old man. "Headmaster."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you my latest report."

"The meeting isn't until tonight," Dumbledore told him.

Snape looked around casually at the gathered Order members then back at Dumbledore, his eyebrow raised questionably.

"We were discussing our outing for the day and the precautions we will take," Remus supplied after some quick thinking.

Snape still looked skeptical but did not say anything else on the subject. He rose from his chair and turned towards Dumbledore.

"I will come back tonight Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and watched the Potions Master leave. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore placed an Imperturbable Charm on the door and said, "It is safe now Alastor, Kingsley."

Suddenly, Mad-Eye Moody and Kinsley Shacklebolt appeared in the room, each holding a silky looking cloak, almost identical to the one resting in Harry's trunk.

"Alastor and Kingsley will accompany you today," Dumbledore explained quickly, keeping his voice low. "We have news that Queen Kamaria will be in Diagon Alley today."

"How?" Tonks spoke up.

Dumbledore smiled at the clumsy witch. "We have spies other than Severus," he said simply, leaving the others to question his choice of words.

"What do you want them to do?" Molly asked finally. "Protect Harry?"

"No," Dumbledore answered. "They are to capture her."

qpqpqp

**Word Meanings:**

_Sauda- "Dark Beauty" in Swahili_

**A/N: Word to all of you out there, look out for clues. I'm trying to show a more human-like side to Voldemort just in case you're wondering. The Kivuli, is a Swahili name. I never considered whether they'd be African or not, but I don't think so. They are located somewhere near Greece and Africa…just, pick a place and go with it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The tallest oak tree on the planet could grow till it reached the sun and I would still not own Harry Potter.**

**STORY: PRE-HBP! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ IN THAT BOOK! EVERYTHING!**

**Big Thank You's to Ashley who goes back and fixes all these chapters for me because I'm too lazy to check them myself. **

Chapter 5:

"Capture her?" Molly said loudly, her voice rising, "Whatever for?"

"So Voldemort can not use her powers," Dumbledore answered.

"And what if you-know-who has developed…feelings for the girl? Capturing her will only bring his wrath down upon us," Molly said hotly, her face red.

"Voldemort will be angry, I am sure," Remus spoke up, "but if we leave her there, there is a chance that she will reveal the extent of her powers to him."

"We will grab her if she is there," Kingsley stated, leaving no room for argument.

"That girl is dark," Moody growled from his corner. "I don't see why we just don't kill her and be done with the whole mess, end it quickly."

"Kill her?" Tonks roared, outraged by the notion.

"Yeah, kill her before she kills us," Moody huffed.

"No," Remus and Dumbledore said together.

"She is a child, an innocent. Taking her from this life would be wrong," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice, his eyes holding a warning for any who dared to argue with him.

"There is still a chance to convince her to fight among us," Remus reminded them. "We do not know yet if she has willingly aligned herself with Voldemort."

"She's his queen, isn't she?" Molly thundered.

"On her father's orders," Dumbledore reminded her.

"But….," Molly began to protest.

"No buts Molly," Dumbledore interrupted, "they will capture her if she is seen and brought here to stay for the time being."

"And what if she escapes? What if she goes running back to you-know-who telling him all our plans?" Molly asked.

"Precautions will be taken, I assure you, to protect those residing here and the Order," Dumbledore acknowledged with a small nod of his head.

"If we don't do this, then Harry would have a huge disadvantage in the war over Voldemort," Remus said. "We need to do this to protect Harry."

Molly paused. "Will the children be around her?"

"I'm afraid that will be necessary," Dumbledore said softly. "Harry, at least."

"Necessary?" Molly roared. "I see no reason it is necessary."

"It is Molly. With due time you will see why. Now, she will need a room so I will go and see to that while you all go to Diagon Alley."

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"Harry? Hermione? Are you two in there?"

Harry and Hermione looked at the door where Ron's voice was calling for them. He was probably just wondering what was taking them so long.

"Come on in Ron," Harry called out.

The door opened and a red mane appeared. "Are you lot coming?"

"Yeah Ron," Harry said, his voice dull, "in a moment."

The rest of Ron appeared as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "What are you two doing?" he asked, casting suspicious glances between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione huffed. "_We_ are just talking Ronald."

Ron blushed. "Oh."

Harry scooted over a bit, leaving room for Ron on the bed. Ron happily made his way over and sat down between them on the small bed.

"So, what are you talking about?"

"This and that," Harry said absentmindedly, not really wanting to tell Ron of the youngest Weasley's earlier confessions and his reactions to them.

Ron was about to open his mouth to ask for details but Hermione quickly and skillfully distracted him. "How are the Cannons this year Ron?"

Harry sat on his bed, listening to Ron's endless chatter about the Chudley Cannons but not really hearing a word of it. Thoughts of the new Queen, Ginny's feelings, and the upcoming war filled his thoughts.

He was worried. He knew Dumbledore was too, though the headmaster tried to hide it from them. So much was expected of him yet he couldn't even solve one girl's problems with unrequited love.

"Harry mate?" Ron's voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, drifted off there for a minute."

Hermione was looking at him suspiciously as if she knew he was not telling the truth and wondering where his thoughts had been. But Harry refused to worry and burden her anymore with his troubles. He had already shared too much in his opinion.

"I was just telling Hermione how Reed, the new chaser, is rated among some of the top Quidditch chasers of all time," Ron said happily, oblivious to Harry's drop in mood.

"Really?" Harry asked, knowing Ron would continue rattling for a good bit and all he would need to do was the occasional 'hmm' or 'really?'.

Ron did just that, trying his hardest to convince them that the Cannons were the team to support this season. Harry could feel Hermione staring at him but chose to ignore her as he lost himself in his own thoughts once more.

"And so….," Ron drawled, his long-winded speech coming to an end, "the Cannons have a very good chance at the Cup this year."

"Yeah," Harry distractedly agreed.

He looked over and found Hermione's gaze still lingering on him. "What?" he asked, irritated by her non-stop staring though he knew she was only worried.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing," she replied though Harry knew it was anything but nothing.

Harry gave a frustrated sigh and rose from the bed. "Come on, let's go see if Remus and Tonks are ready."

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"My lord," Kamaria said as she entered the study, looking around the vast room for Voldemort.

"Yes Kamaria?" he asked from a large chair by the fire.

"We are leaving now," she told him.

Voldemort rose from the chair and made his way over to her. He took her warm hands into his very cold, pale ones and stared down at where they joined.

"Do be careful today," he told her sincerely.

Kamaria smiled up at him sweetly. "I will, I promise."

He kissed her, his lips grazing hers. "Don't stray from Crabbe or Goyle."

Kamaria sighed. "If it's that important to you…."

"It is," Voldemort cut in. "Don't let yourself be caught."

"I won't." Kamaria laughed lightly and kissed him. "No, I must be going if we are to be back before it gets dark."

"Yes. Spend however much you like," he said as he handed her two overly stuffed bags of galleons.

"This is too much my lord," Kamaria protested instantly.

"Not for a queen," Voldemort countered. "Buy yourself some beautiful things."

Kamaria smiled brightly at him. "And I will buy you a gift as well."

"I look forward to it."

Kamaria rose up and brought his lips down to hers. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pressing her securely up against him.

She leaned back slightly. "I will be home tonight."

"Before dark," he reminded her softly.

"Before dark," she agreed and with another swift kiss, she left his embrace and walked to the door.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the kitchen door just as Dumbledore was exiting. Harry thought he glimpsed Moody but when he looked again, there was no Moody in sight.

"Headmaster?" Harry questioned.

"Hello Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling at them over his half moon spectacles. "Are you ready for a trip to Diagon Alley today?"

"Yes sir," they all answered.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and withdrew three letters. "I believe you will need these," he smiled and handed the letters to them. "Have a good day," and then he was gone.

Hermione immediately tore into her letter and a heavy badge fell out into her palm. "I'm Head Girl!" she gasped in brazen delight.

Ron and Harry laughed. "Did you have any doubts?" Ron joked.

Harry and Ron took more time to open their letters. Ron smiled gleefully. "Still no Snape, I'm happy." Ron, unlike Hermione and surprisingly Harry, did not receive a high enough owl to continue on with Potions, though he was not worried about it.

Harry laughed at Ron though was envious of his red-headed friend. _He_ did have to put up with Snape to become an auror, the career of his choice.

Harry finally managed to get his letter open and was shocked with two badges rolled out. He had been hoping all summer to gain the captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but never did he expect to be Head Boy.

"What's that?" Ron prodded him, looking down at the badges.

Dumbfounded, Harry held up the captain's badge first, watching a large smile break out across Ron's face.

"Congratulations mate," Ron said cheerfully, "always knew you'd get it."

Hermione, however, was looking down at the _other_ badge in Harry's _other_ hand. "What's that Harry?"

Harry slowly held up the Head Boy badge and heard both Hermione and Ron gasp. Suddenly, Hermione was on him, hugging him to the point of strangling him.

"Oh, congratulations Harry!" she squealed, squeezing him tighter.

"H…Her….mi….o….ne," Harry gasped, his air supply slowly being cut off.

Ron saw his friend's distress and pulled Hermione back. "Easy there girl," he teased, "you about killed the boy-who-is-destined-to-save-the-world and then where would we be?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Sorry, I just got a little…excited."

Harry took a few shaky breaths and then smiled at her. "It's okay."

"Looks like congratulations are in order again," Ron said cheerfully, patting Harry on the back while grinning largely.

"I never expected…," Harry stammered, staring back down at the Head Boy badge in his hand, the light glistening off of it.

"Better you than Malfoy," Ron laughed.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Think about it Hermione," Ron started. "You would have to patrol with him, have _private_ meetings with him, _and_ live with him. Aren't you glad it's Harry?"

"Of course I am!" Hermione said at once, her cheeks a light pink.

Harry and Ron laughed at her. "I still can't believe it…," Harry said after a moment.

"Well, you should," Hermione said decisively. "You deserve it."

Harry rolled his eyes, not believing that he _did_ deserve it.

"What's all this fuss about out here?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the doorway leading into the kitchen where Remus and Tonks were whispering.

"Hermione and Harry got the Head positions," Ron informed his mum.

Mrs. Weasley beamed as she rushed over and grabbed all three of them in a tight hug. "Oh! I'm so proud of you all!" she gushed.

"Mum," Ron gasped, trying to wiggle free of her iron-tight grip, "I didn't do anything!"

"Still," Mrs. Weasley huffed, puffing her chest out but she did release them.

"What's the other badge for?" Lupin asked Harry as he came up behind Molly.

"Harry's also been made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Ron informed them since Harry was just standing there, staring at the two badges.

"Wow," Tonks said, joining the conversation as she came up beside of Remus and took his hand in hers possessively.

Remus smiled. "James would be proud of you."

Harry's head shot up and looked to Remus. "He would?"

"Of course," Remus said. "He, too, was made Head Boy and captain his 7th year."

Harry felt pride swell up inside of him at the knowledge that his father had been Head Boy and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"This calls for a celebration!" Mrs. Weasley cried enthusiastically.

"Molly….," Remus started wearily.

"Oh pish posh Remus, don't worry about it," Mrs. Weasley told him with a wave of her hand.

"This really isn't necessary," Hermione started slowly.

"Of course it is! You two just received the biggest honors and we will celebrate," said a determined Molly Weasley.

"Now, you guys run on along to Diagon Alley and pick up your school things. Do NOT run off from Remus and Tonks," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said while Ron said, "Yes mum."

"I will plan the party for this evening…."

"This evening!" Remus said alarmed. "But Molly…."

"Oh Remus, I'm sure Albus would approve. Now, I'll send out invitations and get everything ready. You lot run on along."

"Best not to argue with her," Harry muttered to Remus. "It's impossible to win."

"I've noticed," the werewolf said darkly, worry in his amber orbs.

**A/N: Living in Yesterday's Dream, found under other penname, will most likely be updated either tomorrow or Tuesday. Sorry bout that, I've been working on my Forensics stuff for the tournament. Oh, I think I failed the ACT's… sad day….**

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS, IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**!AMAYA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: The tallest oak tree on the planet could grow till it reached the sun and I would still not own Harry Potter.**

**STORY: PRE-HBP! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ IN THAT BOOK! EVERYTHING!**

**Big Thank You's to Ashley who goes back and fixes all these chapters for me because I'm too lazy to check them myself. **

Chapter 6:

"Let's go to the Quidditch shop."

"No, we should get our books first at Flourish & Blotts."

"How about we go to Gringots first for some money," Harry suggested loudly stopping the incessant bickering that had been taking place ever since they had left the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Good idea Harry," Remus spoke at once, rubbing his temples.

"Then we can go collect all the _necessary_ items before we go lingering about," Tonks said, sending a reassuring smile to the werewolf and squeezing his hand in her own.

"Sounds fine to me," Harry agreed, looking at Ron and Hermione who were both determinedly not looking at each other with scowls on their faces.

They rode the rest of the way to Diagon Alley in silence. Harry had this odd and nagging feeling of being watched. He dismissed the thought, though, and concentrated on what he would need to buy today for his last and final year at Hogwarts.

They arrived at the entrance to The Leakey Cauldron and Remus quickly ushered them through the pub and to the entrance of Diagon Alley. The lycan withdrew his wand and tapped the bricks which quickly sprang apart to reveal the hidden magical community.

"Come on, let's go get Hermione's money exchanged and then we can go and purchase whatever you will need," Remus said, steering them through the crowded streets where people milled about gazing into the decorated storefront windows.

They reached the massive white building and entered. Harry gazed around at the large crowds filling the bank. He was now especially glad that Bill had previously withdrawn some money from his vault.

It took them about twenty minutes to get Hermione's money exchanged and back out into the busy street. They maneuvered through the people until they came to an old looking building with 'Flourish & Blotts' written across the storefront window.

"Okay," Remus said, "get in, get what you need, and get out. Don't linger, we have to be moving on."

Harry walked down the long aisles of books, his eyes searching for the books he would need for his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He plucked a book off the shelf that he would need for Defense Against the Dark Arts and paused.

There, on the top most shelf, sat an aging book, the cover worn. He stretched up and caught hold of the book, bringing it down. Ancient Magic: A Study of the Dark.

Harry stared at the book in his hands. Maybe this book could answer some of his unspoken questions. It might even help him understand.

Glancing around to see if anyone was near, Harry slipped the old book in with his other purchases. He didn't want to face anyone's questions at to why he was buying the book because in all honesty, he wasn't sure if he knew why himself.

He went to the front and paid for his books. Again, he got the weird feeling of being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he glanced around nervously. Was he being watched?

The clerk handed Harry his book and smiled at him, glancing up at the familiar scar hidden by messy black hair. Harry quickly turned and sought out Remus, finding him by Tonks near the door.

"All done Harry?" Remus asked, casting a look at the bag in Harry's hand.

Harry shifted the bag to his other hand nervously as he looked up at his former professor. Did he know? "Yes." He reminded himself to keep a straight face.

"Ron's finished as well," Tonks informed him. "He's over there badgering Hermione and Ginny to finish up."

"He said something like 'food' when he left," Remus smiled. "I think it's almost lunch time."

"If Ron says it is, it is. His stomach never lies," Harry joked. Tonks and Remus laughed along with him and Harry could of sworn he heard another throaty chuckle beside with though no one was there.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he joined them.

"Nothing Ron," Harry answered.

"Where's Hermione and Ginny?" Remus asked.

"Oh, they said if I didn't leave them alone they would hex me till mum couldn't recognize me," he said darkly. Everyone laughed.

When they finally finished in Flourish & Blotts they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a quick bite to eat to satisfy Ron. Then they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry and Ron had grown considerably and both needed new robes.

Harry was the first to enter and stopped at the sight that met his eyes. "You," he whispered hoarsely as he stared at the figure that had been tormenting his thoughts.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"Have you ever seen anything as spectacular as this?" Kamaria asked in awe as they stood in the entrance way of Diagon Alley.

"It is amazing," Sauda agreed, looking around eagerly.

"Where to first?" Crabbe or Goyle asked, Kamaria wasn't sure which, they both looked like overgrown gorillas to her.

Kamaria gazed around eagerly, looking at the storefront windows.

"What is ice cream?" she asked looking at a store called 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.' Many people sat at the outside tables, laughing and eating with each other.

"It is a dessert," one of the overgrown idiots answered, looking like he would very much like some of this 'ice cream.' "It's delicious," he declared.

"Shall we try some?" Kamaria asked Sauda.

"If you wish too, my lady," the other woman answered.

Kamaria smiled in unambiguous delight. "Let's. I want to try a sundae."

They walked over to the Ice Cream Parlor and bought two sundaes and two banana splits. They sat down at a small table that was separated from everyone else.

"This is luscious," Kamaria exclaimed after she took the first bite.

"I agree," Sauda said, "it's wonderful."

They finished off their ice cream and made their way down the street. They passed a small shop called 'Magical Menagerie' where little owls and rats stared out at them.

"I believe I would like a pet," Kamaria mumbled, coming to a stop in front of the door.

"A pet!" Sauda cried, her eyes wide. "They make messes, my lady…."

"So do humans," Kamaria interrupted.

"The Dark Lord might not approve…."

"Nonsense," Kamaria said, looking closer at the animals and smiling. "He told me to get whatever I wanted and I want a pet."

She strode through the front door, not waiting for them to follow her. They reluctantly followed a moment later though they hung around the door.

Kamaria walked down the aisles, examining the animals that were showing off in hopes that she would pick them to take home with her. The rats danced in their cages and the owls flapped their wings, the cats purred and the dogs barked.

"May I help you?" a mid-twenty wizard asked, smiling pleasantly at her as he appeared.

"I'm looking for a pet," Kamaria told him.

"Did you have anything in particular in mind."

"No," Kamaria shook her head.

"Well, what was the last pet you owned?"

"That would have to be Calik, my tiger."

"A tiger?" the man gulped.

"Yes, a tiger."

"So," the man said slowly, eyeing her curiously, "you like exotic animals then?"

Kamaria merely shrugged. "What do you have?"

The man looked around. "Follow me," he said quietly, gesturing towards the backroom. 'We just got her in today."

"Her?" Kamaria inquired.

"A panther cub, quite lovely actually."

Kamaria smiled. She had always wanted a panther but they had been elusive. "How old is she, do you know?"

"It appears that she is only eight weeks old at the least."

He stopped in front of a small box with holes drilled into it. Something was purring inside of it. The man pried the lid off of the box slowly and carefully.

"Oh my," Kamaria gasped, "she is lovely. I'll take her."

"Are you sure?"

Kamaria bent over and picked up the small panther cub which immediately purred in content. "I'm positive."

"Do you have any place to keep her till you get home?"

Kamaria withdrew a side bag from under her cloak and gingerly placed the cub inside. "This should do for Cameo now until I can get something bigger."

"Cameo?"

"That is what I shall call her. How much?"

Kamaria bought some food and toys for Cameo and then left with Sauda and the two idiots following closely behind. They made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"There is a better shop called Twifitt and Tattings just on down….," one of the goons began, casting a contemptuous glance at the store in front of them.

"Nonsense! This store will do just fine," Kamaria declared in a haughty voice.

"The Dark Lord only wants the best for you…"

"Those robes look perfectly fine to me. Besides, I will only wear them when it becomes to cold to wear my own, much more preferable clothing."

"My queen…"

"Why are you still arguing with me?" Kamaria snapped, her temper rising. She glared at the two men in front of her.

"It's just that….," one man stuttered, "..well, they allow anyone to shop here and…."

"And why shouldn't they?" Kamaria asked, her eyes flashing dangerously as her anger spiraled upward. "They are trying to make money after all."

"My queen…"

Kamaria waved an impatient hand in the air, cutting off his protests. "I am not going to argue with you. You were only asked to accompany me today, not try to dictate me. So far, the only thing you agreed on with me today concerned food. Now, I am going to go in here and buy me some clothes and robes no matter what you say. Is that clear?"

The two men looked down at their feet and mumbled a soft, "Yes, my lady."

"Are you two coming in or is it beneath you?"

"We will go in," one of them said quietly, holding open the door for her to enter which she did.

"Hello my dear," a pleasant looking witch said as she entered the main room from the back, "I am Madam Malkin."

"Hello, my name is Kamaria. I am here to buy some new robes."

"Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm afraid I do not attend school. I need some everyday robes though nothing to drab."

"What colors, my dear?"

"What colors do you have?" Kamaria asked eagerly.

Madam Malkin opened her mouth to answer but before she could the door opened again. Kamaria turned and looked upon the group entering the shop.

The boy in the lead stopped as soon as he opened the door and gaped openly at her. He had untidy raven hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles. He was handsome, Kamaria thought, and about her age.

She briefly registered Crabbe and Goyle drawing their wands before two red beams of light shot past the boy, hitting her two body guards square in the chest. She was preparing to attack when invisible arms came out of nowhere and grabbed her, pinning her arms tightly to her side.

Kamaria struggled against her invisible captor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a witch with pink hair grab Sauda.

"My lady!" Sauda cried out to her, her eyes wide.

Kamaria struggled that much harder. She had to get to Sauda, she had to save them both. Crabbe and Goyle were lying on the floor unconscious and Madam Malkin was crouched in the corner with two young witches about her age too.

"Stop struggling girl," a rough voice whispered into her ear. "We're not going to hurt you."

Kamaria growled and kicked out at the man. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard a curse and felt the arms release their hold on her.

She only enjoyed her freedom for a moment, however, when she heard a man say "_Stupify_!" The last thing she remember was the beam of red light before everything went black.

Moody and Kingsley appeared out of no where, Moody rubbing his shin where Kamaria had kicked him. They gazed down at the girl on the floor.

"Did she get you Alastor?" Kingsley asked.

"She's tough, I'll give her that," the ex-auror said.

"You killed her!" Sauda cried.

"No, we didn't kill her," Remus told the frantic woman in Tonks' grasp gently. "We are doing your lady more help by taking her away than harm."

"Is that who I think it is?" Harry asked, advancing on the group.

"Yes, Harry, it is. You and Ron go check on Hermione and Ginny and see how they are doing with Madam Malkin," Remus instructed.

"What are you going to do with her?" Harry asked, refusing to move.

Remus sighed. "We are going to take her where Voldemort can't get to her. Now run along you two so we can get you lot out of here."

When Harry was gone, Remus turned to Moody and Kingsley. "Just take her to Headquarters along with the other woman. I'll deal with these two."

Moody and Kingsley nodded. Kingsley bent down and picked up Kamaria while Moody removed Sauda from Tonks' grasp. They disapparated with a resounding 'crack.'

Remus sighed and looked down at Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s. What to do? he mused as he moved closer to their unconscious forms.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS, IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**!AMAYA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: The tallest oak tree on the planet could grow till it reached the sun and I would still not own Harry Potter.**

**STORY: PRE-HBP! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ IN THAT BOOK! EVERYTHING!**

**Big Thank You's to Ashley who goes back and fixes all these chapters for me because I'm too lazy to check them myself. **

Chapter 7:

"We got her."

"Did she put up a fight?"

"Yes."

"Good. I would have been sorely disappointed if she hadn't."

"Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s were guarding her. Obviously, you-know-who knew better than to let her go out on her own or he's just overly protective of her."

"May be both. Did you take care of them?"

"Remus is taking care of them as we speak. The other girl that was with her is in the other room adjoining this one along with that little beast."

There was a chuckle. "She has excellent taste in pets it seems. It was very loyal to her though it seemed hardly old enough to form any immense bonds."

"Yes, though it gave me a bit scare when it just popped out of the bag."

"It was scared. Any living creature will lash out when to cover it's fear."

"It certainly didn't look afraid when it was clawing at me and growling."

Another chuckle then a pause. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Moody got a good kick to the shin from the girl, other than that no."

"Good, good. Ah, I believe she is awakening."

Kamaria blinked against the bright light after spending the past five minutes in darkness listening to the two men. She had wanted to find out as much as possible about them and why they had taken her, but she couldn't lie still any longer as her leg inevitably fell asleep.

"Good afternoon Kamaria," an old cheery voice said from beside of her. Kamaria turned her head to meet the smiling face of a very old man with twinkling blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Kamaria asked a bit rudely but she wanted to know who her captor was. Maybe it would help her understand why they had taken her.

"Forgive me, I sometimes forget that greetings and introductions are proper. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Kamaria felt her mouth fall open. Was it really possible that this was the same man that had visited her when she was just ten years of age?

The old man nodded as if he could read her thoughts. "Yes Kamaria, it is I. I admit I've been hoping to see you again for some time now."

Kamaria's expression hardened. "I, for one, cannot say the same. Now, where am I and why am I here?"

The man behind Dumbledore shifted impatiently and Kamaria turned her heated gaze to him. He appeared to be a middle aged wizard.

"Do not tell her anymore than she needs to know, Albus," the man warned. "She could use it against us or spread it on to you-know-who."

"Unless I am mistaken in my first opinions of Dumbledore," Kamaria said coldly, "then I'm sure he has taken every precaution so that neither I nor any other harmful information can get out. I am also sure he has taken the necessary steps to stop Voldemort from locating me here or anywhere else for that matter."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are, of course, right. You always were an exceptionally smart girl, rather like Hermione Granger actually."

Kamaria resisted the urge to ask who this Hermione Granger was and nodded her head curtly in the other man's direction. "Who is he?"

"Kamaria, this is Kingsley Shaklebolt, an Order member as well as an auror for the Ministry of Magic."

"Invisibility cloak?" she inquired.

"What?" Kingsley asked.

Kamaria let out an exasperated sigh. "Were you or were you not one of the two under the invisibility cloaks today that grabbed me and stunned my two bodyguards?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

Kamaria nodded. "I thought so. Now, are you going to answer my previous questions?"

"you are at Order Headquarters," Dumbledore answered. "As to why you were taken, you should know the answer to that one."

Kamaria nodded. "I could determine the outcome of this war," she stated simply with a small shrug as if it didn't matter though they all knew it did.

She turned and stared deep into the headmaster's blue eyes. "You want to know whether I've told Voldemort about the full extent of my powers."

Dumbledore gave a brief nod in answer.

"I may be young but I am not stupid," she growled.

"No," Dumbledore agreed softly, "you never were one to be stupid."

Dumbledore smiled at her and withdrew a tiny gold key from his striking violet cloak for the chains around her wrists and ankles. "You say you are not stupid, now will be the true test of that."

"I don't think….," Kingsley started but Dumbledore merely waved him off with a wrinkled hand.

He leaned forward and unlocked the chains which slivered down to the floor with a 'clank.' Dumbledore stared bravely at Kamaria, daring her to escape."

"I will not escape for I know I cannot succeed at it. But don't make the mistake, Dumbledore, that I am submitting to you for I am not. I am Queen and the Dark Lord's lady. That, I will remain. Now, you better run along, the house's other residents have returned."

Sure enough, the door opened followed by the very loud screams of Mrs. Black announcing their return and Tonk's clumsiness.

**qpqp!.!.!.!qpqp**

"What just happened?"

Remus turned to face Harry. He had just bound and gagged the Sr. Crabbe and Goyle and hid them where they wouldn't be found for hours. Now he had to deal with a demanding Harry James Potter. Like father like son, Remus thought in bitter irony.

"Lupin?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing Harry," Remus lied.

"Don't lie to me."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, I cannot tell you, not yet."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore will explain it all."

"When?"

"When he feels that it is time to tell you."

"Am I supposed to accept that?" Harry asked angrily.

"For the time being," Remus said patiently, "yes."

"After what just happened here, I would like some answers."

"I can't give you all the answers, I don't even know all of them. I can just go by what Dumbledore has told me and the Order."

"The Order?" Harry asked confused. "Did you guys have a meeting?"

Remus mentally slapped himself for the slip up. "Yes."

"When?"

To tell or not to tell, Remus debated. "This morning."

"This morning!" Harry cried. "So you knew she was going to be in Diagon Alley today all along. That was why Kingsley and Moody were with us."

"Yes. They were here to protect you and to get her," the werewolf answered truthfully.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Dumbledore is going to keep her away from Voldemort for starters. She's somewhere safe at the moment and she will remain there."

"How does Dumbledore know he just won't come and take her away?"

"She's somewhere where not even Voldemort has a chance of finding her for a long time."

Harry nodded. "And what does Dumbledore intend to do with her?"

"Like I said before, for right now he just wants to keep her away from Voldemort. Then, he's going to try to get her to fight on our side against Voldemort."

"She's at Grimmauld Place, isn't she?"

Remus sighed. "I can't answer that."

"She is," Harry insisted. "I know she is."

"Who?" Ginny and Ron questioned as they entered the room. Instantly, Remus sent Harry a warning look, telling him that now was not the time nor the place.

Harry looked over at Hermione where she walked in behind Ginny and Ron. Hermione shared a knowing glance with him. She, of course, had already figured out who 'she' was and what had happened earlier as they entered the Madam Malkin's.

"Er….," Remus started, unsure of how to answer.

"Tonks," Harry supplied.

"What about me?" Tonks asked as she entered the room.

"Lupin here was just wondering if you were okay after that fight," Harry answered. Then, "He was worried that you might have got hurt and I was assuring him that you could handle a couple of stunners and a struggling woman."

Tonks, missing the first half of their conversation, believed this and her face when red with fury. "Do you think that I'm not able to take care of myself?" she asked hotly.

The werewolf visibly flinched at her accusing tone. "No, I…"

"Because I can show you right now how capable I am at taking care of myself."

Remus gulped as he stared nervously at the wand shoved in his face. "Er…Tonks,…."

"Don't Tonks me," she said acrimoniously, sending a few sparks out of the tip of her wand at his flushed face. His amber eyes shown with apprehension.

"Er…maybe we should get our robes," Hermione suggested lightly, looking between the two adults.

Tonks, remembering where they were, lowered her wand but refused to let Remus touch her or get remotely near her. Madam Malkin fixed up their school robes in a hurry before quickly showing them to the exit, not that any of them blamed her.

They visited the Apothecary so that Harry and Hermione could pick up some ingredients they would need for Potions. Then, they went and bought extra quills, ink, and parchment before heading back through the Leakey Cauldron to the car that awaited them.

The ride back to the Black House was strained, each thinking of the previous events save Ron who was, as usual, thinking of food.

"Back already?" Molly Weasley asked as soon as they walked through the front door.

"Yes, we….humph!"

The clatter of the umbrella stand to the floor echoed in the silence of the house. Then, the dreaded screaming began as Mrs. Black's face shown from behind the curtain.

Remus instantly rushed forward and began the forceful struggle to fight the curtains close. Tonks, to redeem herself, hurried forward to help. Dumbledore, having just come down the stairs to meet the group, gave a small wave of his hand and the curtains flew shut.

"There now," he said cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement, "all peaceful again. Shall we take our discussion that I'm sure we're about to have to the kitchen?"

Molly Weasley looked around the group. She was the only one that did not know what had transpired that very day. "Discussion?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said evenly, "but first, some tea. I dare say some of us need it for our short nerves," he shot a knowing look between Tonks and Remus.

Once they were all gathered in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley fixed them all a nice cup of tea. They sipped at it, none daring to yet break the silence until Dumbledore was ready.

Finally, Dumbledore turned to them with a smile on his face. "Now, I suppose you are wondering about what happened today in Diagon Alley," he said more to Harry than to anyone else.

Harry glanced quickly over at Hermione and Ron before turning back to the aging Headmaster and answering. "Yes, sir, we would."

Dumbledore nodded. "First, though, I want you each to understand the full extent of the danger this information that I am about to pass onto you could impose. It is not to go any farther than this room. Understand?"

When they all nodded, Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Now, all of you except young Miss Weasley here heard about Harry's dream the other night and the young Kivuli Queen. You also heard the degree of her full powers and the damage she could cause in this war."

He walked around the table slowly, stroking his long white beard with one hand while his other hand was placed behind his back. "She is now in our possession," he continued after a break in proceedings, "which gives us an upper hand in the war against the Dark."

Harry cleared his throat. "So…er…is she going to fight for us sir? Willingly, I mean."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment, he opened them, his blue eyes staring intently at Harry. "I'm afraid that she is going to need some convincing before she fights for the Light side Harry."

"And how are we going to achieve that?" Ron asked loudly. His mother glared at him but before she could say anything, another voice joined the conversation.

"I think the better question is," Hermione spoke up, looking curiously at the Headmaster who stared unblinkingly at her, "who's going to do that."

A large smile appeared across the wrinkled face. "Always the perceptive one, aren't you Miss Granger? Knowledge and quick wit is a great gift."

Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at the notches on the table in front of her. Tonks beamed largely at her and patted the bushy haired girl on the back.

"So," Harry said, looking back to the headmaster, "who _is_ going to do it?"

Dumbledore sighed and moved closer to the boy-who-lived, a slight frown playing at his lips. The Headmasters blue eyes met Harry's emerald green ones. Harry could tell that the answer to the question had weighed hard on the old man's mind and that it was thought out.

"Ah, who better Harry than the one who has most at stake in this war?"

**A/N: I found out this evening that senior stuff CAN reduce one to tears...ahh...the paper work! So make me happy, click on that little button down there... I promise it won't bite...**


	8. Note

**NOTE:**

**Sorry for the inconvience, but due to current circumstances, I have come to the decision to temporarily abandon this story. I am sorry but I find that I have little or no time to work on it. If any of you are seniors or have been seniors, you probably understand the little time I have. My other stories are already written and for the most part done so all that I am required on those is to type them. However, since I have been working on this story during Chemistry and it is affecting my grade, I'm going to have to stop until further notice. Student body officers are elected in January so I will lose my post and after that, I won't have all that to do. Also, speech is about ending so I might not have to worry about that but I still have flags and that goes till the end of the year. **

**Again, I am sorry but I will pick this story back up again, I PROMISE! I hate the fact that it is not being worked on and I will ultimately force myself to work on it. Sorry people and thanks for reading my story. Another one (that is a good bit done unlike this one) will soon be posted either under here or my other penname, RainynDawn. It is a Sirius & Hermione fic that is way different than any of my others. I already have a sequel planned and the ending for this one so please read it. It will be called Changing Yesterday, at the moment anyways unless I find a more fitting title.**

**Thanks everyone for reading my story and again, I am terribly sorry!**


End file.
